Right Now
by Spirix
Summary: Because right here, right now, she was Roy’s only hope. An exhilerating fic about Riza rushing to save her colonel in the Fuhrer's final hour. Rizacentric.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or the song.  
**A/N: **You should really listen to **Right Here, Right Now** by **Fatboy Slim** while reading this.

* * *

**Right Now**

Riza revved the car over and over but it wouldn't start. She looked at the long roadway between her and the mansion. Something wasn't going right but she wasn't supposed to interfere, not this time. She hit the steering wheel repeatedly in an uncharacteristic display of temper.

"_I need you to keep out of this Lieutenant. If it all goes sour, you have to remain to pick up the pieces and look after our team."_

That was easy enough for him to say. She was loyal but she wasn't stupid. The gates were barricaded and guarded heavily now that the first family had escaped to keep the 'terrorist' in while Bradley dealt with him. She had full faith in Mustang, she really did, but the flames were growing high. She had to get in; she had to make sure he lived. If she sat outside like a good dog now, she would never forgive herself and deep down she knew that he wouldn't either.

The car was a lost cause so she looked around for a suitable replacement. The MPs had an armoured car… and the gates were most likely locked. She assessed the road space and cocked her gun. There was no time for an alternative!

She got out of her car and climbed on top of it. She needed to lure them out of that damned armoured vehicle. She pointed her gun to the first one and shot him without warning.

The bang echoed through the road juncture and she yelled along with it, "Here I am upon the stage!"

A second MP jumped down from his position on the tank to check his fallen comrade, Riza shot him too. "A pretty little figure!"

A third MP dashed out from behind the vehicle and she coldly let another loose in his head. "And if the boys don't like me now—"

"You crazy bitch—"

BANG!

"They'll like me when I'm bigger!" she finished the verse, unemotionally counting the corpses littered between her and her goal. There were only four. It was standard protocol to man the gate with six.

She eyed the truck and hoped of her own car, knowing the other two remained in it. She picked up a shovel from when the MPs were making bags of dirt to support the road blocks and walked fearlessly towards the tank.

She tucked her gun into the back of her paints and took off her hat, letting the long golden tresses fall down her back. She adjusted the shovel in her hands like a bat and literally started beating the shit out of the side of the armoured car. The vehicle rang like a gong as she hit it again and again, the noise demanding awareness.

She paused for a moment when she heard yelling inside and quickly climbed up the side to stand behind the porthole. It opened slowly as a dizzy looking MP peeked out to see if his comrades had taken care of the disturbance. Riza stood silently, shovel raised and waited until he was more than halfway out. Once he was she swiftly clocked him on the head with her shovel, her jacket whipping in the wind dramatically and her eyes hard.

She pulled his body aside and waited once again. Sirens emitted their attention grabbing shrill when the sixth MP as dubious as the fifth popped his head out, as innocent and ignorant as a gopher. Riza made short work of him and tossed him aside with the rest.

There was no time to be respectful of the dead. MPs never got to see REAL warfare and were easily overpowered when a seasoned veteran held their lives in her hands. Some of them may survive, some may not, but right now there was one life she was hell bent on saving.

An explosion erupted from the house as she slipped inside the tank. It already running, but pointing in the wrong direction. She could see the flashing lights approaching and made a quick decision. She shot an entire magazine of rounds into the surrounded parked cars causing a line of exploding distractions as she positioned the tank for ramming.

I cool smirk spread across her lips and the gates rushed towards her and fell to pieces in her wake but they were strong than she anticipated. Somehow the tank got caught like a wolf in barbed wire. Riza fiddle with the controls but it only made large tracks in the gravel without moving. Another explosion shook the tank and Riza was jumping out, her feet hitting the ground in a torrent of debris and dust.

She wiped off her restricting coat and ran full tilt down the 1km driveway. The lean muscles in her body clenched and rippled with each graceful stride as she pulled the world past her, intent on arriving at that house. She took deliberately slow and steady breathes as her training dictated. She was forced to leap over a line of bushes to avoid a car parked to block the road, not loosing any of her speed. Rushing past it she lunched over the bushes back onto the road and saw something silver glint in the light.

There was something approaching the house faster than her.

She pulled out her gun and cocked it in midstride. Pure adrenalin was coursing through her veins, pumped with each decisive hit of her feet on the gravel. She looked up at the front doors and saw her colonel, bloodied but otherwise walking and alive. She sighed in relief, temporarily forgetting the glint.

Before she could even think, the automailed nightmare darted in front of her and shot a single bullet through Roy Mustang's head.

The world went silent as Riza watched it all in slow motion. Mustang's eyes were wide and then his head snapped back in a flurry of black hair and blood spatter. The momentum shoved him backwards and he dropped his burden, something she couldn't see. When he hit the ground the world rushed back into play with a screeching roar.

Riza didn't even realise it was her own voice, nor did she care.

She emptied the remaining bullets into the back of Archer's head, grouping them with lethal precision. Archer had barely crumbled when Riza dropped down at Roy's side, calling his name over and over. He wouldn't answer, just like always. The man was too proud to ask for help and now it had cost him everything.

"I… didn't make it," she whispered and tried calmed her shaking body. The exhilarating feeling from before was evaporating quickly.

Riza saw the cars approaching and quickly thought up a story explaining it all because right here, right now, she was Roy's only hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Something I wrote while juiced with adrenalin. Now I kind of feel sick. I originally made this for Speed but it's too long and awesome to be in a drabble collection. Enjoy my only NOT paring fic!

-rix


End file.
